


His little doll and his little bird

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blowjobs, Doggy Style, Eating out, F/M, M/M, Polygamist relationship, Smut, Steve and Natasha like each other, The reader is Bucky's little doll, don't read if you get pissy over horrible grammer, horrible grammer, lots of love, mention of jealousy, the reader is Clint'a little bird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Request: Hello I have a request if I may..I'd love nothing more than to see a Clint and Bucky poly relationship.I have a soft spot for Clint and I'd love to see more of him he makes me feel like home and with Bucky oh my goodness.





	

Waking up in the embrace of the men you loved is the best feeling in the world. Especially when one of them was gone for two months because their field partner didn't know what he was doing. Bucky looked horrible when he stumbled into your apartment at a quarter past midnight. You and Clint did your best to clean up Bucky's injuries before you guys got him ready for bed.

"Doll?" you heard Bucky's voice as you woke up.

"Yeah baby?" you answered as you touched his cheek while Clint held onto you tight.

"Do you think you can make me waffles?" you kissed his nose at his request.

"You can have anything you want" you replied before placed your hand over Clint's. "Clint sweetie, do you think you can let go of me so I can make breakfast?"

"Can I get some waffles too?"

"Of course you can" you moved so now you were facing Clint. "What kind of girlfriend would I be if I made waffles for one of you and not the other."

"Thank you little bird" you kissed his nose as well before he let you go and you got out of bed.

"We'll be out in a little bit." you heard Bucky yelling once you got to the kitchen. Smiling to yourself you started making the waffles.

The guys joined you a few minutes later and started getting the table set. "Clint can you make the coffee?"

"I'm on it" he kissed your cheek before we went towards the coffee maker. After a few more minutes you carrying the plate full of waffles towards the table. "Alright hot coffee coming your way"

Bucky helped Clint with the mugs and placed them on the table near each plate. "They smell delicious y/n. You have no idea how happy I am that I'm having a home cook meal and not junk off the street."

"I'll bet. Now let's dig in" you guys started eating as Bucky was telling us about the mission that kept him away from you. He said that he was going to request that he will never do a mission with that agent he was paired with again.

"Enough about me, what do you have planned for today" Bucky asked as you guys were enjoying your breakfast.

"Paperwork and lunch with nat. Why?" You asked as you were cutting up a waffle.

"While you were making breakfast we were talking about how we wanted to do something special for you." Clint began.

"We know how worried you get when we are out on missions." Bucky finished.

"You guys really don't have to. I know you guys love me and appreciate me. You guys show me how much any chance you get" you reached out and held both of their hands.

"We know that but we still want to do something special" Clint kissed you hand.

"Alright if you guys want do something special how about a nice home cooked meal. You know how much I love your cooking Clint." you responded "and maybe we can have some "alone time" with no interruption. That means ALL of our phones will be off."

"Done and done" Bucky kissed your other hand before both men let go of your hands. All you could do was smile at the loves of your lives as you continue eating your breakfast.

*time skip*

The rest of the morning was pretty much boring. It was nothing but paper work and phone calls for you. Although you were able to hear Bucky yelling at someone because he was telling them about what happened on the mission. Fury actually called you and Clint over so you guys could calm Bucky down. You guys actually stayed with him until lunch time.

"You should go. You're going to be late to lunch with nat." Clint told you as you sat on Bucky's lap in your office.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure. I have Clint." he kissed your shoulder

"Ok. I love you guys" you kissed both of the men before you left to meet Natasha at the restaurant.

Once you got there you told her what happened and she started laughing because she already knew. You guys then started talking about your personal lives and she started asking about your relationship with the guys.

"I still can't believe you're dating both of them. Do they ever get jealous of one another?" Natasha asked as she took a bit of her food.

"No they don't. We love each other so much that there is no room for jealousy." you answered honestly.

"Do you get jealous the woman that approach them? Some of those woman are shameless as hell."

"No I don't get jealous" you laughed "both of them are super quick to shut down anyone that tries to flirt with them. I actually remember vividly a time when some girl was flirting hardcore with Clint. Clint told her that I was his girlfriend and the girl said she didn't care. That she has no problem breaking up a couple"

"What a bitch" Natasha angrily commented.

"It was hilarious. Clint told her that instead trying to get into a relationship with a taken man that she should go to church and get into a relationship with Jesus. Bucky then asked her what man broke her heart so bad that she turned out so heartless." you laughed. It really was funny because the girl looked like she was about to cry when the guys said that to her.

"I knew Clint was a sassy bitch but damn" she started laughing "do they get jealous if a guy hits on you."

"So fucking jealous." you smiled at yourself. "Do you remember that guy that was checking me out at Tony's party last week. The creepy one with the green suit."

"Yeah"

"Well when I came out of the bathroom I caught both of them pinning the guy against the wall. They threatened him saying that if you caught him staring at me that they were cut his throat." You honestly love your boys.

"So that's why we didn't see him for the rest of the night."

"Yup. My boys took care of him." you swirled your straw in your cup. "So let's get back to you're love life. How are things with Steve." You gave her a smug look.

"How did you-" she looked nervous

"I'm your best friend nat, I know when you like someone. By the way he likes you too" you smiled at your best friend.

"He does !"

"Yeah. Bucky told me right before he left for the mission. I was meaning to tell you but I guess it slipped my mind."

"How do you think I should let him know I'm interested in him" you were shocked at her question. You've known Natasha for a couple of years but you've never seen her like this. You guys spent the rest of lunch planning how Natasha was going to tell Steve that she's interested in him.

*time skip*

"Oh my gosh it smells amazing in here." you shouted as you took in the delicious smell. Placing your bag on the sofa you made your way into the kitchen were you watched your men cooking you dinner.

"Taste this." Clint walked towards you with a spoon full of sauce. After blowing on it you tasted the sauce and you felt like you died and went to heaven.

"That tastes amazing Clint." you gave him a peck. "I'm going to go shower ok?"

"Make it quick, the foods almost ready" Bucky said as he was pouring noodles into a pot. You quickly went over to him and gave him a kiss before you went to your bathroom to take a shower.

After a quick shower and blow drying your hair you changed into dress Bucky bought you a while ago. It was an a-line dress that cut off on the knee.

"How do I look?" you asked as you entered the dinning room. You were in awe. The table was set up beautifully and the food was placed on the table.

"Like my perfect little doll" Bucky smiled as he placed the last wine glass on the table before he walked towards me. "You look stunning"

"Thank you buck" you kissed him as he placed his hands on your waist.

"You always look stunning though little bird." Clint came up behind you and placed a kiss on your neck.

Moaning against Bucky's lips you pulled away "let's save this for later" you managed to squeeze out and took your place at the table.

Dinner was amazing. You guys spent the time laughing as Bucky told more stories about his mission. He reminded you guys that although he had a shitty time on the mission he still managed to mess with his dick of a partner.

After dinner you guys were sitting in your living room planning out your vacation you guys were going on. Clint talked to fury after lunch about you guys having a two weeks off so you guys could spend quality time together. Surprisingly fury agreed immediately and even suggested us take the month off.

You guys decide to spend a month in Hawaii. You wanted to spend your days in the sun and the guys wanted to see you in a bikini the entire trip.

"I'll be right back. I forgot I baked something for you." Bucky got up and walked back into the kitchen.

"While he's gone" Clint took this opportunity to scoop you up and placed you on his lap. "Let's have a little fun" you guys began to kiss. Clint's hands were groping your thigh as you slipped your tongue in his mouth.

"Mmm" you moaned

"Having fun without me?" you guys broke you kiss and noticed Bucky was carrying a slice of chocolate cake.

"I'm sorry buck. But now that your here come and join us." you got Bucky's hand and tugged it so he would know to sit down next to Clint again. Once he was seated you moved so you were able to rest your legs on top of Bucky's thighs.

"Open up" opening your mouth Bucky fed you a piece of the cake.

"This is so good" you moaned as your taste buds went wild. "Try some" you got the fork and cut a piece before feeding it to Bucky.

"So delicious." he replied as swallows the piece of cake. "Give some to Clint." you cut a piece for Clint before you fed him.

"It is delicious. Good job on the cake buck." he pecked your lips before before he swallowed the cake.

"Thanks Clint" he leaned forward and kissed Clint and causing you to moan in delight. You always loved when they made out in front of you.

"Wait let me put the cake on the table." you got up and place the cake on the coffee table. "Ok continue." both men turned towards you and started kissing your neck.

"Bedroom?" Bucky bit your ear as he squeezed your inner thigh.

"Please ! ! ! I need you guys now ! ! !" both men got up and grabbed your hands before you guys made your way towards your bedroom.

Once inside you guys started to take each other's clothes off. "Go lay down for us little bird." Clint smacked your butt before you climbed on the bed and spread your legs for your guys.

"Oh god I missed you and this little minx" Bucky grabbed the back of Clint's neck and pulled him into a kiss. "Let's go give her hell."

"Ruin me." you smirked at them before they joined you. Both of them laid down near your legs and the took turns licking your pussy. "I want one of you on my clit and I want the others fingers inside me."

Bucky looked at you surprised. "When did you start calling the shots?"

"Last month" Clint laughed before he inserted his fingers. "Go for her clit." Bucky began sucking on your clit at Clint's order.

"Oh god" you closed your eyes and gripped their hair as Clint pumped his fingers inside you. "I missed the both of you treating me like queen.".

"You are our queen." you heard Clint before his pumped his fingers inside you faster. "Let me play with her clit."

"Ok" Bucky pulled away and began fucking you with his metal fingers.

"SHITTT ! ! ! I love it when you use your metal fingers buck." you gripped the sheets as Clint nibbled on your clit. "Oh just like that Clint."

Bucky removed his fingers before him and Clint ran their tongues over your over your folds. "You want to cum, don't you?"

"Yes"

"Then cum"

"AHHHH ! ! !" you screamed as you came. Bucky and Clint were eager to lick you clean. Once you were they sat up.

"Can I go first? I want to be inside her so bad" Bucky asked Clint.

"Of course you can" Clint flipped you over so you were laying on your stomach. "She's all yours."

"I hope you're ready doll." Bucky lifted you up by your waist and made you get on all fours.

"Oh god yes ! ! !" you moaned as Bucky pushed himself inside your. "Clint baby come over here. Let me take care of you" Clint got on the bed and knelt down in front of you so you could get a hold of his cock.

"Oh fuck"

"Come here" you heard Bucky before you felt clint lean into Bucky and watched as they began to kiss.

"Mmmmm" you moaned around Clint as Bucky started to pick up his pace.

"Switch?" you heard Bucky tell Clint before they both pulled away from you.

You let out a loud moan as Clint slammed himself inside you."I'm so close y/n I'm not going to hold back."

"CLINT ! ! !" you shouted as he didn't hold back and started to spank you. Bucky took the opportunity that your mouth was opened and slipped his cock in your mouth.

"Oh that's it" Bucky held onto your held as he started to fuck your mouth. "Suck."

Loud moans filled your tiny living room as your men had their way with you.

"Ahhh shit." Clint dug his nails into your waist as he nearing his end.

You moaned around Bucky's cock as you felt him twitching in your mouth. "Do you want me to cum in your mouth?"

All you could do was nod yes as you looked up at him. He let out a dry laugh and with one final thrust you felt his cum sliding down your throat.

"That's it, swallow it." Bucky gripped your hair tighter. "How close are you?"

"So close" Clint grunted as he continued to slap your ass. "So fucking close."

You were so focused on swallowing all of Bucky's cum you didn't realize Clint was going to cum.

"Oh shit." you felt Clint's cum shooting inside you.

"Ahhhhh" you moaned loudly once Bucky pulled away, some of his cum was sliding from the side of your mouth. "I'm cumming". You came for the second time.

"You look so beautiful cumming my little doll." Bucky ran his finger through your hair as Clint slowed down his pace until he eventually pulled out.

"Come here little bird" Bucky helped you up and turned you around so you were facing Clint. "I love you my y/n".

"I love you too Clint." you gave Clint a tender kiss before you turn towards Bucky. "I love you Bucky.".

"I love you too my little doll." he gave you a kiss before you guys got under the cover and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
